As electronic technology evolves, electronic devices are applied in a wider area. Electronic devices are not only applied in high technology area such as aerospace equipment, but also applied in consumer electronic products, such as home appliances, communication devices, medical equipment, etc. Electro static discharge (ESD) is everywhere, and ESD problem is a threat for normal operation of equipment. It is an issue of engineer thinking about how to prevent ESD such that the device operates normally. ESD happens usually in real life, especially when the electronic device is manufactured, transported, stored and in usage. When the electrostatic is accumulated to a certain level, energy of a certain degree would be released, which causes irreversible damage on the electronic device.
The ESD protection circuit in the art has unavoidable leakage current, which increases overall power consumption of the integrated circuit (IC). Therefore, how to prevent leakage current is a significant objective in the field.